


All Of My Love

by AlexanderPeterson



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Human Names Used, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderPeterson/pseuds/AlexanderPeterson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll always give you all of my love. GerIta.<br/>((originally posted on FF.net on March 17, 2011))</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this back in 2011 for my friend's birthday. So again, this is really not a great gauge of my writing now.  
> This is just straight up fluff. Which makes it an even worse gauge of my writing because all I write is angst. ._.  
> Anyway. Hope you enjoy!

XOXO

 

“Germany~!” Ludwig cringed at the volume of the voice that had entered his house. “Ve~. Germany are you at home?”

“Ja. I’m back in my office.” The German sighed, resting his head in his hand. Feliciano skipped in a moment later, humming the Italian National Anthem to himself.

“Ve~ Germany works too hard.” The Italian pouted when the blonde ignored his request for a hug and went back to his paperwork.

“You just don’t work enough. You’re always painting or napping or eating pasta.”

“Painting is hard work!” Italy argued, flopping down into a chair across the desk from Germany. “And so is making pasta from scratch. And all that paperwork. That’s all really hard too~.” He whined. “I don’t like hard work. I’d much rather be spending time with Germany~!” The German rolled his eyes.

“You’d always rather be slacking.” He muttered, not looking up from his work. Italy pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

“But I love Germany! Why would I want to do icky paperwork when I could be with him?” Italy had stopped pouting and smiled brightly at Ludwig. The blonde looked up from the papers on his desk and looked into Feliciano’s light brown eyes. The little Italian stood and went to sit on the German man’s desk, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Why are you always so strict with me?” He asked, still smiling, but with a hint of seriousness on his voice.

“Well, I need to be. How are you ever supposed to be able to protect yourself if something happens to me?” Ludwig tried not to look in to those eyes now. The Allies were slowly but surely taking away all the control he had in his own country and he didn’t want to leave Italy, or Japan for that matter, without him to protect them.

“Ve~ nothing’s going to happen to you Germany. Besides, I like Germany protecting me.” Italy put his hand under Germany’s chin and tilted his face up to look into his light blue eyes. “It reminds me that Germany loves me.” Ludwig offered Feliciano one of his rare smiles and put his hand up on his cheek.

“You still need to learn how to fight don’t you?” Feliciano’s eyebrows scrunched together, his expression almost annoyed.

“You really weren’t paying attention during WWII were you Germany? I fought just as much as you did. And you were just being a bully to poor Feliks.” Ludwig tensed for a moment but then relaxed and chuckled.

“You’re always right aren’t you Italy?” He murmured, resting his forehead against the smaller nation’s chest and resting his hands on his hips. Italy looked down at the top of Ludwig’s head and smiled as he nuzzled against his hair. He smelled so nice.

“I try to be.” He giggled in Germany’s ear. “Ve~ Am I right when I say that Germany loves me?” Blue eyes met brown and Germany smiled gently, pulling Italy’s face down slightly, making him blush dark red.

“Ich Liebe Dich.” He whispered before laying his lips against Feliciano’s gently. “I’ll be here to protect you always Feliciano.”

“Ti amo, Ludwig. With all of my heart.” Italy smiled back. “I want to give Ludwig all of my love~” He giggled, his nose touching the blonde’s. Germany laughed and kissed the tip of the Italian’s nose quickly.

“And how on Earth am I supposed to say no to that?”

 

XOXO

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! Like I said, this fic is about four years old so um... I don't even know. Please don't look at me. I am slightly ashamed.  
> Any bookmarks, reviews and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
